Fate In Action
by Eternal Spring
Summary: Draco defies his father and for his own safety, runs away. In the City of Stars he meets Elizabeth Rowe. What happens when she makes him realize that being magical doesn't make you better, but luckier? What happens when she makes him love? DMOC


Hello!   
  
This story is just because. Now, I'm not sure if this is original or not so if someone has read anything remotely like it, tell me. Please?  
  
Like 'Baby Snape' don't expect chapters to be cranked out weekly. Speaking of my other fic... I do have chapter 3 done, but half of 2 is missing. I wrote in two different notebooks and I lost one. I suppose I could rewrite it but I'm just too damn lazy. But don't worry, I am working on it.  
  
Insert standard disclaimer here.  
  
***************  
  
Prologue- Deal  
  
The Slytherin was lost. Completely and utterly lost, and to make things worse he was in Muggle America.  
  
  
  
How did it come to this? How did it get so out of control?  
  
  
  
In reality he knew. He was a disgrace to his family, simply because he refused to follow a madman. That's exactly what Voldemort was. Mad. Though the man part was debatable.  
  
  
  
Draco's thoughts drifted to just one week prior. It was his first meeting with the Dark Lord and it would be forever branded in his mind.   
  
  
  
He had been excited. He remembered feeling elated that he was finally getting the chance to prove his worth. Here he wouldn't be surpassed by Potter and his little mudblood groupie. It was here where he could come out on top.  
  
  
  
He remembered feeling disgusted that someone as great as Lord Voldemort was holed up in an old, abandoned mansion, crawling with insects and rodents, but he kept his thoughts to himself. Who was he to question the actions of such a great leader?  
  
  
  
He wasn't quite sure what he was expecting. Maybe someone like Father or even Professor Snape. Someone intelligent, yet cold. Someone in complete control. Whatever we was expecting, it certainly wasn't what he saw.  
  
  
  
The Dark Lord was more reptile than man. His blood red eyes glowing insanely with malice and glee as he tortured one of his own followers, laughing at the man's pain. He watched as Lucius Malfoy knelt on the dirty ground and slowly crawled towards his master. While it was common courtesy to show someone the proper respect, kissing the hems of his robe was a bit much.  
  
  
  
Was this the person he was going to serve? Would this be the man he would become?  
  
  
  
A week later he gave his answer.  
  
  
  
No.  
  
  
  
Lucius, in a blind rage, tried to kill, hurling curse after curse and his mother just watched. His parents... The people who were supposed to love him... He did manage to escape. Barely.  
  
  
  
Now here he was. Lost without anything except the clothes on his back and his wand.  
  
  
  
It was night but the city was glowing. For being non-magical Muggles certainly knew how to make life flashy. Or was that an American trait?  
  
  
  
He knew he stood out in his robes, so he did his best in keeping to the shadows.  
  
  
  
Draco ducked into a darkened alley, careful to stay out of sight. He strolled down the narrow street, eyeing with disdain the dumpsters and people in rags, filthy and giving off a horrible stench. It would seem like he wandered into the bad part of town. Still, he kept walking, lost in thought as well as in body.  
  
  
  
Who could he contact and, better yet, how? He already performed a series of small spells (he was too weak for much else) hoping to get some attention, but nothing came. No witch or wizard. No letter warning of underage magic. Did the Americans even have such laws? Or was it because he was British he didn't show on their radar? Surely they kept track on who entered their country. He couldn't imagine the Americans being so careless. What little he knew of them suggested they loved to be in control.  
  
  
  
Looking up from his feet Draco found himself in the middle of a park. A few stray couples walked down the lighted paths, content to ignore any and everything besides themselves.  
  
  
  
What would happen now? He had no one he was willing to turn to at this moment in time. Perhaps, when he was really desperate, he would try Dumbledore, but he wasn't that far yet.  
  
  
  
He didn't notice the group of 3 boys his own age until they surrounded him.  
  
  
  
"What's a pretty boy like you doin' out at this time, huh?" one asked, circling.  
  
  
  
They continued to taunt him. All the while Draco stood still, face set in the sneer he perfected years ago. They dared to talk about his clothes? At least his weren't 5 sizes too big.  
  
  
  
"I'm warning you, muggle filth. Leave me alone."  
  
  
  
"What the fuck is 'muggle'?" the oblivious leader questioned, advancing. "And who the hell you callin' 'filth'?"  
  
  
  
Before Draco could reply the shortest shot forward and snatched the wand form his hand.  
  
  
  
"Why the fuck are ya carrin' a stick?"  
  
  
  
"Give it here."  
  
  
  
"Whoo. Hear dat, dawgs? Mama's boy wants his twig back."  
  
  
  
Draco certainly wasn't in the mood to deal with idiot muggles. After shoving one away from him he started running.  
  
  
  
'Let's build their confidence, shall we.'  
  
  
  
Before long he stopped and turned to face them, allowing them to see the loathing he felt for their kind.  
  
  
  
"Watcha gonna do now, bitch?" one snarled.  
  
"Ima beat your ass witcha own fuckin' stick," the one with his wand swung it threateningly, stocking closer to the Slytherin.  
  
  
  
Draco rolled his eyes in annoyance and held out one pale hand.  
  
  
  
"Accio wand!"  
  
  
  
All three fell to their knees in shock as the wand flew obediently to the blonde. Tears sprung in their eyes as they begged him to let them go. It really was pathetic.  
  
  
  
'Not so big now, are you?' he thought in amusement.  
  
  
  
"I warned you."  
  
  
  
'Three seconds for each should be enough.'  
  
  
  
"Cru..."  
  
  
  
"What's going on here?"   
  
  
  
Draco looked up at what could only be a member of the muggle authorities, judging by the uniform.  
  
  
  
"Nothing," was the calm reply.  
  
  
  
Immediately the teens were clinging to the man's jacket, ignoring his futile attempts to pry them off.  
  
  
  
"Ya gotta save us, man!"  
  
  
  
"He's tryin' ta kill us!"  
  
  
  
"Ya gotta help!"  
  
  
  
The officer raised a pale eyebrow at the young wizard who just shrugged innocently. He really didn't want to get caught in the middle of the law. Wizard or muggle.  
  
  
  
"He ain't normal!"  
  
  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
  
  
"Look at his clothes!"  
  
  
  
"Don't mind him, Jake."  
  
  
  
Draco whirled around to face the owner of the soft, even voice. He was confronted by a petite young woman about his age, dressed in a loose grey outfit whose dark hair contrasted greatly with her pale almond shaped eyes.  
  
  
  
"The weirdo's with me," she said teasing while walking closer.  
  
  
  
Draco held his protest about being with a muggle as he caught the sly look shining in her rather exotic blue eyes. What was she up to?  
  
  
  
The man smiled at the girl, completely ignoring the still whining boys.  
  
  
  
"Friend of your's then, Lizzy?"  
  
  
  
"Yep. We were walking and I kinda lost him."  
  
  
  
"Okay. Now what about his rather... interesting wardrobe?"  
  
  
  
The girl, Lizzy was it, swept her eyes over the blonde before grinning sheepishly up at the man next to her.  
  
  
  
"Oops?"  
  
  
  
The officer laughed and shook his head in good humor.  
  
  
  
"All right. You two go home and I'll take these three to the station."  
  
  
  
"'Kay. See ya, Jake."  
  
  
  
"Later, Liz."  
  
  
  
Jake walked off, shoving the boys along, leaving the two alone. Draco, without so much as a backwards glance, turned and started to walk off.  
  
  
  
"What? No 'Thank you'?"  
  
  
  
"Why should I thank a mudblood for interfering in a conflict which had nothing to do with her?"  
  
  
  
The girl ran to catch up to him.  
  
  
  
"Judging by the accent you're English and this 'mudblood' just saved your ass, whether you admit it or not."  
  
  
  
"Saved me, how?"  
  
  
  
Draco paused to look at her. Why was he even talking to her?  
  
  
  
'Because she intrigues you,' a little voice in the back of his head commented.  
  
  
  
The Slytherin knew it to be true.  
  
  
  
"In case you haven't noticed, you do stick out and despite what you may think Jake isn't a pushover. Am I wrong in assuming that you don't want any trouble?"  
  
  
  
"What do you want?" he sighed, accepting the fact she wasn't going to leave anytime soon.  
  
  
  
"An explanation for what you just did," she said simply. "I'm not as ignorant and brainless as those street punks."  
  
  
  
Lizzy moved to stand in front of him and Draco realized in amusement that she was forced to look up as her head only reached his chin.  
  
  
  
"I'll make you a deal. You tell me about what you just did and I'll give you food and a place to stay. It's oblivious you're lost."  
  
  
  
Draco stared at her in bewilderment, his mind analyzing the situation.  
  
One, he could refuse and be forced to live on these streets and eat out of garbage cans. Two, he could swallow his pride and accept. Or three, he could contact Dumbledore. Suddenly the second choice was looking more and more the winner. The real question was could he trust her?   
  
  
  
Lizzy watched the conflict behind the grey-blue eyes. There was pain and confusion. It was almost as if he was torn. Being the overly romantic fool she was, her heart went out to the handsome youth.  
  
  
  
"Listen... You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to," she sighed. "Follow me."  
  
  
  
Draco gaped at the muggle who had the audicy to give him orders and brush past him as if he was little more than a servant. First, she wanted an explanation. Now, she doesn't, but it was oblivious she was still helping him. Were all muggles this trusting... this confusing?  
  
  
  
"Well? Ya comin'?"  
  
  
  
He nodded wordlessly and fell into step beside her. He would not lower himself to walk behind a mudblood female.  
  
  
  
"I can't believe... Doing this... Muggle..."  
  
  
  
Liz couldn't help but overhear his mutterings and new questions swarmed in her head. First things first, though.  
  
  
  
"You know... Since I'm takin' you home and all... uh... Perhaps I should have your name."  
  
  
  
Draco's gaze turned once more to the slightly stuttering blonde, whose eyes were trained to the path they walked. Was she blushing? He didn't really know the girl but she had appeared confident and self-assured. Why so shy now? More confusion on his part.  
  
  
  
"Draco Malfoy."  
  
  
  
Lizzy turned blue eyes toward the blonde. He said his name with such intensity and not a little arrogance.  
  
  
  
"Nice name. Different. Mine's Elizabeth. Elizabeth Rowe."  
  
  
  
Draco nodded stiffly and continued to walk in silence, unsure with how to respond. Few people had ever paid him a true compliment before.  
  
  
  
"What's a mudblood?"  
  
  
  
The question was asked bluntly, surprising the wizard. Still, he answered with a sneer.  
  
  
  
"A mudblood is exactly what it sounds like. A person whose blood is dirty, unpure."  
  
  
  
A sigh of annoyance.  
  
  
  
"Don't tell me you're one of those racist bastards who thinks they're better than everyone else because of their 'pureblood'?" she mocked.  
  
  
  
Anger took over and Draco grabbed her arm with enough force to bruise. She didn't make a sound though. Who was she to question his oblivious greatness?  
  
  
  
"Listen, you filthy mudblood..."  
  
  
  
"No, you listen!"   
  
  
  
She shoved him away and he was confronted with blue fire.  
  
  
  
"Just because you're born one way doesn't make you better! I mean, fuck! You didn't do anything! It was all Mommy and Daddy! Are you really so single-minded that you need to look at what a person is and not who?!"  
  
  
  
The fire abated as quickly as it came and her baby blue eyes turned sad. Tired almost.  
  
  
  
"I'm not blaming you. It's how you were raised and, no doubt, if my dad was ever around I'd probably be the same. Arrogant, simple-minded and dependent."  
  
  
  
Draco was at a loss. A year ago... Hell, a week ago he would have ignored her. Would have wrote it off as the sentiments of a worthless mudblood trying to make more of her existence than was true. But now... Now, why did it make so much sense?  
  
  
  
Liz was a little embarrassed by her outburst, but she couldn't help herself. Why was it so hard for people to see that being born into wealth and privilege and wealth made you luckier, not better? Why was it so hard for people to understand?  
  
  
  
"I'm... sorry," Draco whispered, surprised when the apology left his mouth.  
  
  
  
"No, I'm sorry. I'm just... I'm tired of people thinking they're on top of the world when they did nothing to get there." Another deep sigh. "Can I get you to promise me something? Try to keep an open mind? Try to open your eyes?"   
  
  
  
She looked at him then, pleading silently and at that moment... That moment as the breeze swept dark hair into pale eyes shining with such hopeful conviction... In that one moment he felt as if there was nothing he wouldn't do.  
  
***************  
  
Does anybody even remotely like? Then REVIEW. I love reviews. It's what we poor writers live off of.  
  
Next chapter shall give us a deeper look into Miss Elizabeth. -_*  
  
Bye! 


End file.
